Interrupt context switching and the associated processing overhead can be a performance problem for high speed I/O (input/output) devices. As processor technology advances, the number of cores and/or processors in computing devices is increasing. Applications such as web servers demand an increasing number of I/O queues (i.e., transmit/receive queues) from a network controller to match the number of cores in the system. Existing interrupt moderation schemes for multiple I/O queues, with an associated interrupt vector for each queue, may favor one application over other applications resulting in degradation in performance for the other applications.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.